elementzfandomcom-20200215-history
Alignments
The Alignments are a way Elexeyians have categorized themselves and Elementz base on how they act & their properties. After the Veilemental Shift, Elexeyian came together and define the four known Alignments as the 4V's. This included Virtue and Vice being on opposite side. Versatile would ascend above this and Void would descend. Current Elexeyun philosophy states that no one Alignment is "right" or "wrong". Stating that, "constant strife between them is good" and that "there is no bad, that why there are Alignments in the first place." The Alignments in Life Virtue-'' Elexeyians live in a way that seeks fairness and justice where possible. They also have a strong sense of protecting those who can’t adeptly protect themselves. They prefer not fight, often leaving it as a last often. This however doesn’t mean they are inept when it comes to conflicts or eliminating a target it proves to be the only solution. Virtuous ones who let their alignment define them; like the Egyalanians; seek to end strife by seeking balance in all; opposite of Vice’s meritocratic views. '''Vice-' Elexeyians live by their rules and usually judges others based on their strengths and weaknesses. They often don’t mind doing what it takes to obtain their goals; big or small. They don’t mind getting into confrontation as they thrive in such situations. Like Virtue, Vice aligner can be understanding and malleable; and even more so if it nets them their results. Doing things their way could come of as good-willing but is usually self-serving. Vice-aligners who let their alignment define them; like the Shaoxian & Dehatelians; seek corruption, control and cosmic power. Versatile-'''Elexeyians whose lifestyles can’t be define as Vice or Virtue but is enough of each not to be Void. Those of Versatile alignment tend to assess the situations in their daily lives on a case-by-case basis. They tend to be a bit more objective that the non-Voidal alignments. Their actions are more individualistic and exhibits traits from the other two but never leaning far enough to actually being considered those alignments. Those who exhibit pure Versatility, like the ??? either seek the comprising of all other Alignments; seen as virtuous, or forcibly placing them back within their boundary and not a step further; which is seen as vice. '''Void-'''an oxymoronic alignment that defines those who only exhibit an alignment base on the life and world around them. When amongst their own they exhibit a strong sense of both individually and symbiosis The Alignments of the Elementz '''Virtue-'''whose ambient Energual promote physical regeneration as well as Energual if the Element in question is held by the target or is consider a symbiotic Elementz. These Elementz are associated with '''Him.' Examples: Light, Puric, Pure, Healing '''Vice-' whose ambient Energual hinder physical & Elemental regeneration to Elementz other than the one in question and its symbiotic Elementz. These Elementz are associated with''' Her.' Examples: Dark, Fire, Septox, Corrupt '''Versatile-' doesn’t impose their Energual on their targets. Any benefits or hinderances are due to the wielder interacting with said Elementz with their own Elementals. These Elementz are associated with''' Them.' Examples: Nature, Water, Wind, Celestial '''Void-' are incapable of interacting with any target since they can only be encountered under strict circumstances and nearly every void Elementz are contained within being, objects and under very strict environmental conditions.' '''These Elementz are associated with' Nehm.' Examples: Immune(Life/Objects), Limitless (Energual), Immortal(Life), Qualifier to the Alignments Despite belong to one of the four, Elementz can naturally show signs or be used in such a way that they seem apart of or have traits from another Alignment. Those being: '''Leaning-' Denotes an Elementz that is one alignment, but has noticeable traits from a second alignment. 'Conditionally-' Depending on the situation or way an Elementz is used, it can temporary exhibit traits of other alignments over its own. '''Fluid-'''Denotes an Element that has traits from all alignments.